Love is Blind:Tajuu Kage Bunshins Can't Find It
by Lakrahe
Summary: Making thousands of clones can't find love first before it finds you... Naruto didn't notice he was found by love. "Love does move in mysterious ways"
1. She Is

--- hi guys this is my 3rd story for Love is Blind! Please read, all NaruHina fans out there!! I love this couple and please for those a fan of NejiTen and SasuSaku pairings please read my other stories. Thank you! Oh I don't own Naruto.. Note: this happened 3 or 5 days before the first chapter of NejiTen and SasuSaku, Love is Blind.

* * *

Love is Blind: My Tajuu Kage Bunshins Can't Find It

She is

"_Hinata! Don't lose to a guy like him!"_ Naruto's voice and words were stuck in her mind. She remembers them when the time she and Neji fought for the prelims. Hinata took a deep breath and activated her Byakugan.

"_That is my way of the ninja!"_ A splat of blood she coughed out before she activated her Byakugan.

Hinata groaned in pain. Kiba and Shino were busy fighting their opponents while Kurenai was in her flower jutsu with another opponent.

"You're dead!" The masked guy yelled to her, he formed hand seals, so many of them. Hinata struggled to stand up. His fuma shuriken hit her hard at the side of her spine. The masked guy formed more hand seals, Hinata had nowhere to run.

"This is it for you! Ninpou! Ground Earthquake no jutsu!" The masked guy shouted. Who was he? He has no head protector, no proof where he came from. All Hinata know he was just an enemy. Her feeling was in the end, she felt time went on slowly at the same time fast, she shivered and shut her eyes tightly. "_I am not giving up!" _She remembered Naruto's words again.

The ground shaken hard with all the trees fell near him. Finally Kiba noticed her, her back showered in blood. "Hinata!" Shino bothered to look at his timid teammate and he commanded his bugs to attack his other opponent with no mercy.

All the trees in a 7 meter radius fell. Kiba and Shino successfully made it safe from the falling trees. "Hinata" Kiba and Shino muttered under their breaths. They move towards where they saw Hinata's position. They looked for her body for a second, but it wasn't there.

"Ahhh!!!" Both Kiba and Shino turned to where the voice from. The masked guy collapsed with Hinata in front of him doing the jyuken stance, she still has the fuma shuriken at her back. She was panting hard, her blood was scattering down her back.

"_Di-did I di-did I change? Eve-even a little?" _She remembered what she thoughtbefore she was unconscious.

Hinata collapsed afterwards.

"GAARA!!!" Naruto yelled at the red head.

"shut up, Uzumaki" Gaara said as he gave him a glare.

"Ahh Gaara! Can we eat!" Naruto whined like a baby. Sakura was in the nerve breaking stage.

"Shut up, dope" Sasuke said.

"SASUKE! T-" Sakura bring in a whack on his head. "OW! Sakura?!" Naruto whined again like a baby.

"Naruto can you please? This is a temple…" Sakura said, she grinned her teeth and gave him a glare. Her hands were on her hips.

Team 7 continued walking through the large temple with Gaara. Naruto noticed some of the painting looked like of the people who he has already met.

"Hey hey!" I know who that is!" Naruto acted like a five-year-old. Everybody whacked Naruto on his head, Gaara only using his sand. "Ow!" Naruto had 3 visible bumps.

"Its Hinata you moron!" Sakura said in an angry tone but still in a normal mode trying not to distract the peace with in the temple. Naruto groaned in pain. "Wait how come you have a picture of Hinata? And us?" Naruto pointed all over the room.

"It's like saying thanks to their presence in helping the village" Gaara said coldly at him.

Out of the suddenly Hinata's picture fell and the glass broke. Sakura and Naruto stared at each other while Gaara raised his eyebrow and Sasuke furrowed his.

"Gaara? I heard a breaking sound.." Temari said, jogging towards them.

"It fell by itself" Sakura said warily.

"I-I didn't do it.." Naruto said in shock as he moves away from the picture.

"Hinata!" Kiba ran to his teammate while Shino was already there. Kurenai returned and was shock with what happened. "Hinata!" She ran immediately and took her pulse and removed the shuriken making more blood come out of her. "Small beating" She carried her and they ran to the hospital.

"Kurenai-sensei, Hinata…" Kiba said worriedly.

"Don't worry" She assured him. Kiba only noddded and focus on the way.

Naruto and Sakura were still quite paranoid about the picture awhile ago, they were standing with Sasuke waiting for Temari to show them around. "Hey Sakura don't you think something happened to Hinata?" Naruto said worriedly.

"She may be just be fine, Naruto" Sakura smiled uncertainly.

_I hope so... Hinata... _Naruto thought as he was fiddling with his finger.

At the hospital, Kurenai and her team ran to a medical nin "What happened?!" The medic nin said frantically as she saw Kurenai's legs covered in blood and Hinata so pale. They put Hinata on the bed and brought her to the emergency room. Kurenai, Kiba ran beside the bed and as they reach the said room, the medic ninjas stopped Kurenai and Kiba. They both sat down on the bench.

Kurenai made a visible frown. "Hiashi-sama will be furious" Kurenai said with a visible frown and sighed.

"Don't worry Kurenai-sensei! Hinata is strong she'll survive" Kiba said trying to make her smile.

"Yes, I Know Kiba"

Shino was still standing up looking at his feet. "She'll be fine" He said to them. Both Kiba and Kurenai gave him a quizzical look.

"She was able to make her newly made jutsu even majorly hurt and she was able to dodge the falling trees, making her physically strong and mostly mentally and emotionally." Shino said to them. Shino knew Hinata by his good sense of observation. After hearing, Kiba and Kurenai smiled at him. 30 minutes has past and no announcement from Hinata. Kurenai then decided to call Hiashi, Hinata's father.

"What!?" Hiashi said on the phone, obviously shocked in a mad way.

"She is still alive Hiashi-sama but in near death state" a worried voice he hears.

"Near death? Or dead?" Hiashi said.

"Hiashi-sama. She is badly wounded"

"How did this happened?" He said in command mode.

"..."

"I am going there right now." Hiashi hung up. "Neji you are in charge, Hinata is at the hospital so down go out." Hiashi told Neji, in response Neji bowed and He left after a few moments. 'Hinata-sama? Near death state? Naruto will sure be worried'

"Temari, thank you for letting me use the phone.." Naruto said with a happy grin. Naruto dialed the phone number.

"Hello, is Hinata there?"

"She isn't here" a cold voice he heard.

"Neji?"

"What do you want with my cousin, Naruto?"

"No-nothing I want to know if she is fine…"

"…"

"Hey, Neji. What happened?"

"How did you know she is fine or not? It is also rare of you to call here, if you just want to know if Hinata is fine."

"…" _Crap how observant is he?_

"I'll tell you but don't let this be the reason of the failure of your mission"

"It won't be since our mission is to help repair some damages in Suna. Some unknown ninja attacked here.."

"hn"

"...Believe it!"

"..She is…" Neji started.

* * *

---ok that is for my 1st chappie! Naruto... he was always whining… he deserve all the whacks. Ok the justsu a while ago I just made it up ok,, ;D

[chat with the real Naruto and Hinata (my style)]

_**What will happen when Naruto knows something happen to her? ~I am sorry Hinata.. that you are know at the hospital "It's fine Lakrahe.." Hinata said. "Hinata!!!" Naruto shouted happily to her. "I thought you were dead!" Naruto hugged her. "Na-naruto I am fine.." Hinata said blushing. "If you don't want Hinata to die you better review.. BELIEVE it!" Naruto said with a cheerful grin while Hinata giggled. "Hey Laks where's my ramen?" ~… "Laks? Ok I'll do what you want… Next up! Chapter 2: In Her and Him  
**_


	2. In Her and Him

--- Wow a lot made a favorite of this story! Well here you go guys this is the 2nd chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

In Her and Him

"She is.. fine" Neji lied but it's hard to tell he lied. "Don't you worry, Naruto"

"Are you sure?" Naruto thought of him lying.

"Yes. And do you think I lied?" Neji said bluntly.

"…." Naruto's face made a frown.

"BROTHE NEJ I, HINATA'S AT THE HOSPITAL LET'S VISIT HER!!" Hanabi said loudly to blown up his cover. Neji cover the speaker part in which Naruto couldn't but it was too late.

"Neji?!" No answer from Neji.

"Hello this is Hanabi, you know the sister of Hinata."

"Whe-where is Neji?"

"Are you the boyfriend of Hinata? You see she's at the hospital and in a bad condi-"Hanabi worriedly. Naruto was obviously shock as he heard this. He heard some noises at the other side of the phone, particularly hearing Hanabi saying "I WANT TO SEE HER WHAT IF SHE DIED?!" in a weeping manner.

"Naruto? Sorry I lied. Yes, she is in a bad condition" Neji regretted lying earlier, he didn't hear any noise, Naruto might have hang up. "He couldn't even stand to heard this" Neji sighed.

Naruto did hang up and quietly sat down with Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto's face clearly shown sadness. "Dope?" Sasuke's lazy way in asking are you alright or are you fine. Naruto didn't answer but only showing a bigger frown. _She was always shy and cute. How did she get this far?_

"Hey Naruto what's the matter?" Sakura asked. Naruto only gave out a loud sigh.

"Hey Dope you should answer." Sasuke said now with concern.

"Hinata is near to her death" Sakura looked away with a frown while Sasuke avoided eye contact with Naruto. "I want to go home" Naruto simply stated.

"We can't Naruto" Sasuke said sternly. "We have a mission to finish even it seemed easy for you"

"Let's do it already!" Naruto said sternly stood up from his seat.

"I'm sorry Naruto the full details aren't given yet on what to do." Sakura said sadly.

Naruto grunted. "I-I want to see her sooner" Naruto's voice descended.

"Don't worry Naruto. Hinata is strong she won't die." Sakura said confidently.

Tsunade's glowing hands healed her big injury at her back, slowly and slowly. It takes time for her to heal since an organ had a small scratch and enhancing the cells in an organ is hard. Hinata's heart rate was moderately fine.

**Where is here? I am scared. Why everything is cold and dark? **A breeze passed her with leaves fleeing like ghosts. She turned around. **I-I am alone. **The place was endless darkness she could only see pure black. **I-I want to cry. I am so left out. **A tear drop fell quickly on her feet.

"tit!" Tsunade heard a very ear-twitching sound. "I couldn't be" Tsunade murmured under her breathe.

"tit" the sound again. Tsunade ignored the pressure as she tried her best to make Hinata's heart beat to normal.

"**Hi. Why are you crying?" **Hinata sobbed harder as she heard a familiar voice. Hinata kept her head bent low. **"Hey don't cry. What's your name?" **The boy asked. **I-I am Hinata… **Hinata wiped her tears off her face. **"What a nice name. I am Naruto." **He handed him his sleeve for her to cry on. Hinata stared at him for awhile and accepted his sleeve to cry on.

"**Hinata, why are you crying?"**

**I-I am all alone**

"**Your not alone Hinata"**

**I-I am not?**

"**You are with me of course! BELIEVE IT!" **Naruto said with a nice guy pose. With that statement and happy grin, Hinata cried hard on his sleeve. **"Wh-why are you crying?"**

**I thought I was alone and I want or wished to give up.**

"**You must not give up! Don't let being alone stop you from reaching you goals and being strong!" **Naruto smiled his foxy grin at her.

"Master!" Shizune gave Tsunade a roll of towel to wipe her sweat off her forehead.

"Thank you Shizune. Hinata was almost a goner but it was weird, her beat came back when I have a 2 seconds interval of my mystical palm." Tsunade's eyes lay on Hinata's unconscious body.

"Well it does prove you are the greatest, master Tsunade." Shizune bowed. "I should go I better tell Hinata's teammates about the news."

"Go" Tsunade simply said. Shizune opened the door and moved outside and closed the door slowly.

"How did her heart beat come back?" Tsunade was deep in thought.

"Your right Sakura!" Naruto said positively. "Hinata will be fine" he said huskily after wards. Naruto raised his closed fist up high. Sasuke said his famous reply the 'hn' while Sakura smiled at him. Temari approached them from a certain room.

"Hey Naruto." Temari called Naruto, his back facing her.

"Hi Temari" Sakura greeted their alley with a smile while Naruto made his pupils unseen, looking at Temari. Temari bowed her head to Sakura in return of the greeting.

"Ready for your mission?" Temari smiled.

"Of course we are!!!" Naruto said hesitantly with his usual inspirational smile.

Three days have past, team 7 are in their way to Konoha from their mission. "Sakura! You see how I beat up the bad guy!? Yeah I am so good! Yeah!" Naruto kept on cheering for himself. "Naruto… I can't believe until now you still have energy to run around and yell all day!! Right, Sasuke?" Sakura turn to Sasuke. Sasuke's only response was a smirk.

"Sakura wanna get some ramen with me later lunch? my treat?" Naruto pleaded as he holds Sakura's hands together with his and he showed puppy eyes. "NO WAY! I WOULD GO OUT IN A DATE WITH YOU!!" Sakura punched Naruto's left cheek and he flu a 2 meters away from Sakura and finally he hit a tree.

Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto's big bruise on his left cheek and on his head. Naruto stand up immediately and told Sakura. "Sakura? What was that for?" Naruto touched his left cheek where his bruise is. "That was for holding my hands YOU IDOIT!" Sakura shouted at Naruto.

_Sheesh Sakura is too sensitive I'll just treat Hinata then._

"Hey, you two better stop it. We should get going back to the village." Sasuke said with this cold and calm voice that made the two silent. _SASUKE! HE THINKS SE IS SO COOL I'LL SHOW HIM!_ Naruto thought as he crossed his arms over his diaphragm.

"Hinata it has been two days you went out from the hospital. Are you sure you want to stroll around?" Kiba asked his timid teammate. Hinata only fiddled her fingers.

"I…" Hinata started.

"I…? You want to see Naruto eh?" Kiba said mockingly. Hinata gasped and her cheeks turned redder than her Kurenai-sensei's eyes. "Ok… I know he is coming here from a mission." Kiba teased again and did a smug at her. Hinata's blushed spread further and ran to her house, very quickly.

"Akamaru, Hinata really believed us…" Kiba said to his loyal dog and laughed. "Wait… Naruto is really from a mission. Oh well.." Kiba thought again and Akamaru barked twice.

After 2 hours 50 minutes and 17 seconds.

Naruto and his team reached the beautiful great gates of Konoha. Sakura dropped her bag pack and who cares what Sasuke did. Naruto proceed to the Ichiraku (A/N: I am sorry in my other stories I spelled it Ichikaru) ramen eating place.

"Hello my favorite place on earth!!" Naruto yelled happily with his eyes shut. After shouting he ran immediately like an angry mob with a smile and bumps into someone hard. They both fell and Naruto was on top of the person. Naruto didn't notice the face of the person because of so much excitement and adrenaline flowing through his veins and even in his charkra channels.

Their faces were facing each other, Naruto's face almost touched the person's and his hands were on the near hips but not touching them.  


* * *

--- I'll end it here guys… guess who is the person Naruto bump into?.. Anyone who guessed it correctly will be featured and appreciated on the next chapter and will also have a cookie!

_**When opposites attract something 'something' happens… try to think what kind of adjective best fits it. Next chapter 3: Ramen and Shyness**_


	3. Ramen and Shyness

---hi pipz! Thanks for Rose Tiger, lil and spring, Hatake Tsughi, and CrimsonDeath1 for getting the answer right… Cookies for all of you! PLEASE REVIEW… then again my imagination is the real creatior. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Ramen and Shyness

The person froze as Naruto touches the smooth skin. Naruto gave himself a push up and saw Hinata unconscious. "Hi-Hinata!" Naruto shouted like crazy. _Did she get squashed by me?_ Naruto thought naively. **NARUTO?**

Naruto scratched his head and lift up Hinata. "What happened?" an old guy asked. Naruto turned to the guy. He was in a chef costume, obviously in the mid 50 age. "Come to my place and…" The guy paused and looked at two.

"Uh.. You are Mr. Ramen guy!" Naruto point at him surprisingly.

"Just come the girl might be hungry" The guy offered nicely and walked to his eating place. Without another sound, Naruto picked up Hinata, bridal style and followed the old guy.

Inside his small cabin, the guy let Naruto put Hinata on the couch. Naruto sat down on a plastic chair and waited for the guy. "Stay right there" The old guy proceed to get something. After awhile Hinata woke up.

"Hi-Hinata" Naruto said with his foxy grin. His strong cerulean eyes sparks as he sees her awake again. Hinata blushed as her light-colored pupils spotted the happy cerulean ones. Before Hinata could have her eyes focused she felt arms around her and his body in front of her.

**Is he the he who is hugging me?** Hinata thought for a second but this wasn't any replica of him. Hinata felt his cheerful presence. **It is him.**

"Hinata! I thought you were.. you know.." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly after letting her go.

"I-I am fine, Naruto" Hinata blushed and started to play with her fingers. This was a normal act by Hinata.

"Come you two… Ramen is ready and it's warm…" The old guy called them from his kitchen, a place where he usually let his costumers eats. Eat outside. For Naruto and Hinata's situation the guy let them eat inside. The place was as ordinary as always a wide counter table, spinning chairs outside, and the ordinary stuff. Hinata and Naruto walked to the said kitchen and sat by the chair facing the counter. "Here you go" The old guy serves them each a bowl of warm and newly cooked Ramen.

"WHAAA!" Naruto's eyes sparkle as his senses interact with the presence of the Ramen. Hinata on the other hand looked at Naruto and smiled with a tint of red on her cheeks. "YEAH! It smells awesome!" After smelling Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks and arranged it on his hand.

"Hinata" Naruto called her from her daydream. With a little awareness Hinata shocked her head and her cheeks were painted with darker pink. "Let's eat?" Naruto's eyes was almost shut and the sun's rays passing through the long curtain hit his charming smile made Hinata turn tan. Naruto waited for Hinata, he was holding a pair of chopsticks to her. **Na-naruto..**

"Here" Naruto grabbed Hinata's wrist and put the pair of chopstick on her hand. "Let's eat" Then Naruto started slurping the long white noodles from the chopstick to his mouth. It was clear Naruto enjoyed the delicious Ramen, this only made Hinata gazed at him longer. **He is so unpredictable and amazing.**

Naruto continued on eating like he was hungry for 50 years and Hinata started eating but she never took her eyes off Naruto.

After a few minutes Naruto started talking to Hinata. Hinata's only reaction was 'yes', 'o-of course', 'al-alright' and some related to it. Hinata also noticed Sakura and Sasuke moving away from their place while Naruto kept on talking of his last mission.

"Hinata?" Naruto called her attention. Hinata snapped out from her gaze thinking about the next and the greatest Hokage, Naruto. "Where you listening?" Naruto waved his hand in front of her face.

Hinata nodded in response. "Mr. Ramen, sir. We are done." Naruto called the old guy who cooked more Ramen. "Here" Naruto placed $700 for the bill. "It's Ok Naruto." The guy noticed the amount of money he placed. "You keep it" He wiped his hand with a towel and hurriedly gives the money back to Naruto.

"No, Mr. Ramen, sir. You gave me a lot of free eats." Naruto then again placed the money on the table counter.

"$ 700, it's not enough, Naruto" a frown was painted on his face. The old guy gave the actual bill and it showed $1,500. Naruto's jaws dropped. "You need the money much Naruto."

"But your family..?" Naruto said a bit irritated.

"We'll work harder for more profit."

"Here, Si-sir.." Hinata showed exactly $1,500 on her hand and offer it to the old guy.

"A-are you sure, young kunoichi?" The old guy asked worriedly as his fingers reached for the money. Hinata nodded in reply. Hinata gave the money and liquid crystals form on the old guy's eyes but he manage to stop it fall.

"It has been a long time I receive this amount of money from my costumers" The old guy stared at the money Hinata gave. A clear frown and very emotional eyes he shows to Naruto and Hinata. "Since the day my wife died from that ninja war, I can't make the perfect Ramen recipe, she and I made." The old guy sighed. Naruto and Hinata remained silent. "And because of that we are losing costumers since they loved the recipe my wife and I created." The old guy continued.

Naruto take in by heart what he said. _It has been really hard for him._ Naruto thought clenching his fists. "And we are running out of money and my children are just civilians, I-I can't let them…" He paused when he saw Naruto having enough of what his speech of failure. "We will close this shop and.." Naruto interrupted him.

"I-I" Naruto said fiercely. The old guy just bent his head down while Hinata looked at Naruto with a sad look.

"I.. can't believe you? You don't just give up!" Naruto almost shouted at the last two words he said. Hinata just looked at him. This was his normal attitude wherein he doesn't like people giving up. "Just because your wife died it doesn't mean you'll have to close the shop." Naruto said convincing the old guy from closing his ramen shop.

"I am sorry Naruto people don't come here often… You are my best costumer but your payments aren't still enough to provide our needs." The old guy walked inside his room and before he was inside he took a last look at them. "I am sorry Naruto." The old guy lastly said.

Naruto look down in disappointment and sighed. Hinata open wide her eyes, seeing the cheerful Kyuubi boy upset. "Na-naruto?" Hinata concernly asked.

"Come on Hinata.." Naruto walked outside with Hinata following behind him. While outside Naruto didn't say a word. Naruto continued walking to where his feet are bringing him.

Reaching the park Naruto suddenly said with a taboo voice "Oh it's Sasuke…" Naruto pointed at Sasuke running his life away from those fan girls. Naruto sat by a bench and Hinata doing the same.

"Naruto" Hinata called his attention. Naruto turned to her.

* * *

---YES I AM DONE YEEAH! For the next chapter do you want Naruto and Hinata to help the old guy back into business? YES or NO? I won't make the next chappie if you won't suggest…

_**What do you think Hinata will say to Naruto?  
**_

[chat w/ the real Naruto & Hinata]

Naruto: YES I ATE RAMEN!!!

Lakrahe: Yeah.. thanks to me..

Hinata: Why did I pay for the bill?

Lakrahe: Oh.. you know.. *eviL smile*

Hinata: Epp!! *fainted*

Naruto: Hinata??? Oh guys, before I rush to the hospital.. please review!! *picks up Hinata and runs to the nearest hospital*


	4. Loud! and Soft

--- Thank you for the reviews guys! I know Mr. Teuchi doesn't go out to business but I want the story to have a little twist. So this is the fourth chappie, so enjoy! I am so sorry once again for a late update..

* * *

Loud and Soft

"I wish to help the guy back there.." Hinata gave out a very sad face.

"Then let's help him!" Naruto said eagerly, his eyes showed perseverance and dedication. "We could encourage more people to eat… Yes! That's it!" He noticed Hinata staring at something.

"Hinata?" Naruto waved his hand in front of her. "Were you listening?" Hinata didn't move a muscle and made Naruto shout at her. "HINATA?!!!"

Hinata widen her eyes in shock and almost fell from the bench. "Hinata!" Naruto grabbed her arms just in time she was about to fall. Looking at Naruto, Hinata find it difficult to breath.

"I-it's bro- brother Ne-neji.." Hinata pointed to where she saw Neji. And thank you for the Naruto's stupidity… He let go of Hinata to see Neji. A thud from the fell of Hinata brought back the Naruto's attention to her.

"Where?" Naruto returned his eyes to Hinata. "Why are you on the ground?" Naruto seemed shock. Hinata kept her eyes close and opened it back slowly.

"I am fi-fine" Hinata said softly. Naruto looked at Neji with Tenten closely beside him. Hinata got back up her chair and sighed. **That was painful.**

Naruto finally got a way how to help the old guy. "Hinata!" Naruto held her shoulders. "I got an idea! Believe it!" He shook her excitedly.

"Na-naruto.. please.. sto-stop" Naruto didn't listen and kept on shaking her. "Yeah! I will help.. yeah!" Hinata had a feeling of being hit by the wind jutsu of Temari again and again, no incisions. "Na…ru…to…?"

"Sorry.." Naruto finally let go of the blushing Hinata. "Let's meet here tomorrow..I have an idea!" Naruto smiled brightly.

**NEXT DAY!**

"Where is she?" Naruto got tired of sitting and preferred to stand. "Hi-na-ta..?" Naruto started walking like a soldier in training. He saw people passing by, staring at him. With the people there, Naruto greeted and advertise the Ramen Shop.

"Good Morning! I am…" The townspeople just notice him like a ghost. _I can't believe…_

He saw Shikamaru and Chouji walking towards his way. "Hey guys! Good Morning… I.."

"Sorry Naruto I am in a hurry…" Shikamaru started brisk walking.

"Wait up Shikamaru!" Chouji caught up with the Shikamaru, who was almost running at the moment. "Oi Naruto" Chouji wave a hand to him and went on.

_That was just great. _Naruto thought ironically.

"Good Morning mr. Teuchi.." Hinata showed respect. No people could be found ordering or eating in the place.

"Good Morning young kunoichi." He greeted with a fainted smile. Hinata can clearly see the frowns over his smile. "Where's your boyfriend?" The old guy chuckled. Hinata turned pinkish red, trying to fight the blush.

"I…am here to help…" Hinata bowed in front of him. "Please accept my offer.."

"What can you do?"

"…And where can you find the best RAMEN in the world??" Naruto shouted opening his arms wide to the crowd.

"What is that boy doing?" One of the people murmured.

"What is up to with that fox boy?" another said annoyingly.

"Who cares? At least you can eat…" Another lazy ass jerk rolled his eyes at Naruto.

"In the Teuchi Ramen Place!" Naruto raised his voice. "You'll forget your name as you take a sip and take a bite of it's delicious toppings!"

With Naruto continuing to murmur, people around him moved away as they walk pass him. Naruto noticed his peoples' doings and sighed heavily. _This is harder than I thought it would be…_

"Hinata…?" Teuchi with a down face look at Hinata started cooking ramen. "If you're trying to get the recipe my wife and I make... it is impossible…"

Hinata ignored the complaints and sad talks mr. Teuchi said. **I will not give up! I don't go back on my word!**

"Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" a lot of clones came before Naruto. "Listen up guys! We'll advertise Mr. Teuchi's Ramen Place and…" All the Naruto clones ran to different people and different places in the town. Hyper were the Naruto clones as they heard the RAMEN. They did hear the advertisement word.

_Even my clones ignored me?_

Hinata searched for some ingredients while waiting for the water to boil. "Hinata do as you wish but I am telling you, you'll never get the recipe." Teuchi proceed to the door way.

"Mr. Teuchi.." Hinata still searched for ingredients. "I may not be the best ninja or the best cook…but I'll do my best!" Teuchi was silent and left the place. "I'll do my best." Hinata quietly repeated.

Whistling on his way to Tsunade's office, Iruka noticed the market town rowdy. "Narutos?" He already knew as he saw a lot of orange jacket and pants. "…Naruto.." Iruka narrowed his eyes to see what the whiskered boy is up to.

"Please come!" the villager ignored Naruto.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto happily approached him.

"What?" The lazy ass gave his usually bored face.

"Can I borrow some cash?" Naruto gleamed at Shikamaru.

"NO"

"PLEASE..?"

"N-O"

"P! L! E! A! What's after A?"

"S.."

"S! E! PLEASE!

"NOOOO"

"PLEASEEEEE!"

"Here!" Shikamaru gave him and left him there.

"Thanks Shik… I'll repay you.." Naruto didn't even notice the young genius left.

"Gotcha!" Iruka caught Naruto. "Oh! You have.." The Naruto poof off his hands.. Iruka's jaw dropped "..another clone?"

Meanwhile with Hinata, "I'll put a little of this and this…" Hinata stir ingredients together to get the taste. She took a little sip. "It lacks something…"

Hinata search from a high cupboard. "It's lock?" There's no padlock or anything to keep this lock. Hinata formed hand seals and "Byakugan" net-veins formed on Hinata's temples to her eyes. "There's a small bottle… and a paper?" **It read Secret Recipe? Maybe this is the one?**

"Who are you?!" Hinata saw a guy and a girl, in the age of 20, shocked to see her, alone in the place. "Get down from there!" The guy inspected the place; a cooked pot, ingredients are out from their cupboards. "Were you stealing?" the girl suspected.

"No..no.." Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and jump off to the floor. "I am here to help"

"You're a ninja!" The guy looked at her from head to toe. "And I don't believe you."

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura waved to him.

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto greeted Sakura with noodles on his mouth.

"Have you seen Sasuke?"

"Yep, he went that-a-way!" Naruto pointed his chopsticks to where Sasuke went off.

"Thanks Naruto" Sakura thank him and walked away but before she walk further, she froze and walked backwards to him. "Hey Naruto say Hi for Hinata for me…" Sakura said with a teasing smile as Naruto turned red.

_I forgot! Hinata! Wait! I should go see Mr. Teuchi first._ Naruto ran off.

* * *

[another chat w/ NaruHina!]

**Me: **YOh guys! I've read the latest chappie of Naruto shippuden: CHP 472. The Hachibi is dead meat but I do hope he won't be.

**Naruto: **I am still shock about Sakura's confession thing…

**Hinata: **(*sad*) PLEASE REVIEW! (*tears trying to drop*)

**Me: **Hey I didn't even ask you about the chapter?

**Hinata: **Please excuse me, Lakrahe-chan. (*sobbing*) I need to go.. father wishes to see me (*running covering her eyes*)

**Naruto: **What happened?

**Me: **I can't believe you are SO DENSE! (*walks out*)

**Naruto: **What did I do?! And Lakrahe-chan doesn't and will never own Naruto…


	5. What's With Ninjas

--- Forgive me. I am sorry for the late update. Hinata doesn't know that the girl and the guy by the age of 20 are actually Teuchi's children. Any way from now on until this story ends I am going to use the ending words '-chan', '-san', and '-kun' it's cooler that way. So let's continue. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

What's with Ninjas

"Wa-wait!" Hinata tried to stop them attack. "I am not an enemy" The Hyuuga heiress jump off to face them. The brunette girl widens her eyes in fear. She is afraid of ninjas they are the reason why their mother is killed. Her brother's sweat dropped, not sure of the next step.

Hinata landed still in her byakugan eyes while facing them. The shy ninja's eyes scared the girl. Because of fearing death and anger running through her, she grabbed the staff sitting beside her. Without thinking twice, the scared brunette gave a hit together she screamed "Get lost!" Hinata's byakugan saw it coming and block the attack with her arm. The sizzling pain was fully ignored by Hinata as she deactived her byakugan. The brunette dropped her staff and felt tears producing in her eyes.

"Arumi?!" The brother reached for her sister. The scared brunette girl, named Arumi started to cry. Hinata stepped forward and bowed to them. "I am sorry if my act suspected you that I am a thief but I am here trying to help Teuchi-san's business." Hinata bowed again. "I am Hyuuga Hinata by the way."

Arumi continued crying but this time she was in the hands of her beloved brother, Soushi. Soushi with sad eyes introduces himself to Hinata. "I am Soushi. I am sorry for our rude behavior but why are you alone here? Father never told us you'll be here." Soushi said and hushed his sister.

"So-so you are Teuchi-san's chi-children?"

"HINAAAATA!" Look how's late.

**Na-Naruto-kun! **Hinata shouted in her head. "Naruto-kun" She said meeting him.

"Who's this?" Soushi look at him from head to toe. "And I know he's a ninja"

"For your information… Yes, I am a ninja but I am the best ninja around!!!" Naruto boast. "Believe it!" The blond gave a thumb up and points to his self. He also gave his signature foxy grin.

"More like the worst. Judging by your looks you are no elite." Arumi glared at him with red eyes and marched to a room. Meeting Hinata she gave her a push, proving she doesn't like her. **I am sorry? **Hinata felt guilty.

"What's up with her?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I'll show her and to everybody I'll be hokage someday." Naruto's voice was loud enough for Arumi to hear at the room she went inside.

"Shut up you fox-face! Your boastful attitude simply shows you have no chance to be hokage! You're all talk!"

"Arumi!" Soushi reprimanded. "I am sorry, Naruto. My sister Arumi has this bitter attitude because of ninjas." Soushi picked up the staff Arumi dropped. "Hinata-chan" The shy ninja gave her attention to him. "Let me see you arm. Arumi must be sorry for this." He said in a sad tone. Hinata lifted her arm and Soushi move Hinata's sleeve up.

Naruto's body shaken all the sudden. "How did her anger for ninjas started?" Naruto looked at Hinata's bruise. _I can't believe this. What made ninjas do, why she'd hurt Hinata, who is so INOCENT? _

Soushi started his story when the Great Ninja War happened. "I and Arumi were very young that time and Arumi got this hyper attitude like you, Naruto, she dreamed to be the best someday. While I, I was just a normal happy person. As the war started, our family stayed in our houses for safety but Arumi wanted to join in. We didn't notice that the enemy got inside the perimeter of Konoha and made it to our house."

Here with Teuchi, he started to walk himself to home. "Dear, I wish you could help me." The old guy sighed and moved forward.

"Father made us escape using the back door so he himself will fight the ninja, for us to live. Instead of him to sacrifice his life it was mom who did it." Soushi stared at his flashbacks.

"How?" Naruto's eyes felt pain. Hinata remained quiet.

"Arumi jumped in to help father and mother followed her so she won't get hurt…"

"_Father!" Arumi shouted and grabbed a staff to hit the ninja. "Let go of my Father you big meanie!" Arumi gave a hit and another ninja entered the house. The person with this weird shades slapped Arumi to the floor. This made mother mad and attacked the ninja. Soushi rushed to his sister._

"_Arumi!" Soushi cried. Their Father fell flat on the floor and he groaned in pain._

"_These are civilians, Fuji-san" One of them was holding Arumi and Soushi's mother. "I have a family please spare my life." The mother pleaded. The kunai was pointing her neck. She did think they'll kill her. Teuchi barely spoke to them. Soushi was crying while holding his Father and Arumi was whimpering._

_The ninja, who was called 'fuji-san' stepped harshly on Teuchi's back. The ramen-chief groaned in pain. "Please! Don't hurt my husband!" the captured wife pleaded with tears. "Shut up lady" The other commanded. The kunai was brought closer to her skin._

"_Mother!" Arumi cried. She charges in to save her mother. She needs to save her. Soushi was thrown to the side by Fuji. "Soushi!" Teuchi struggled to shout._

"As I open my eyes, mother was dead. All I saw she was showered with blood and this became a traumatic experience for Arumi. She said it was her fault why she was dead." Soushi finished the story. "Good thing Tsunade-same came in to fight those ninjas but her healing skills wasn't enough to revive her."

"I am sorry to hear that Soushi." Naruto patted his back. "But Arumi shouldn't be bringing this sadness" Hinata knew Naruto was in his inspirational sayings about relating things to his own struggling in his life. All her heard from Naruto was blahh blaahh after the first sentence. She admires Naruto's strong personality. **I have always dream to be more like you.**

"Right Hinata!" Naruto shown his foxy grin at her. Hinata blushed at Naruto's appearance and nod right away to show she listened. "See, Soushi!" Naruto put his arm around Hinata. Hinata's blush spread through out her face. She was about to melt in her thought.

"Come on Hinata." Naruto's arm is still at Hinata. They moved out to the door and saw Teuchi right outside. "Where are you two going?" Teuchi said in a smile.

"Home" Naruto smiled.

"Please stay, I have figure out what's have been lacking in my recipe all these years." The old guy pushed himself inside and made Hinata and Naruto sit. "Soushi, please help me."Soushi smiled and noded with please at him. "I'll be honored, Father."

The father and son started cooking ramen, Naruto joined in while Hinata went to see Arumi. The noise Naruto made wasn't loud enough for them to hear.

"That fox-face! He is so annoying!" Arumi mumbled and growled with her arms crossed to her chest. "He, being Hokage in this village? That will be the worst decision ever!" Arumi said to herself.

"I think it will be-be the best decision…" Hinata sat beside her with a shy smile.

"What is it to you?" She snarled at her. "Ninja's are the cause why wars exist! And Ninja's are the reason why lives are lost!" Arumi made her voice loud. It's clearly seen she is burning up due to the traumatic experience she encountered. "You know blue-hair, I know your code of ninja thing. The one that will sacrifice in every battle?" Hinata was all ears.

Arumi continued about the negative stuffs she knew about ninjas. For the first time Hinata was heating up ready to erupt. It's ok if they'll be insulting about her skills and so but in what she and Naruto believes in? She is totally dead.

"That's why ninja's shouldn't exist" Arumi gave a smirk at her concluding sentence. "Anything to refute?"

"N-no…" Hinata stared at her feet. "You're beliefs a-are far from what's with nin-ninjas!" Hinata face Arumi with flashing eyes. "You know ninjas a-aren't the reason why wars exists. It came from an individual se-selfish needs." Hinata came back to her calm self. "Arumi-chan, Ninjas are doing what they needed to do. A-and for Naruto-kun, he is more li-like you. He wants to be the best and to prove that all your im-impressions of him a-are wrong." Arumi avoided eye contact with the Hyuuga heiress. "Naruto wasn't able to see his parents. Before he had an a-ability to-to see and remember the past at age 1 week o-or so his parents were killed in duty, e-especially his father."

"Naruto-kun, in his childhood was always bitter that's why he is very mischievous in class. He is the worst and the student with a horrible decorum. As people hate him more this made him strive hard to be the beast. And now he is not letting that sadness bring him down." Hinata blushed at the last statement.

"Is that how you love that Naruto, eh?" Arumi put her hand on her hip, her back is still facing Hinata. Hinata was heating up as she heard that. **How did she notice? But Naruto-kun is really like that, he is determined, funny, optimistic and most of all cute!**

"Ye-yes… He is the reason why I am still talking and standing infront of you alive." Hinata stood up and made a smile. The byakugan-user remember their last mission.

"HINAAATA!" Naruto peeped inside the room. "Hey, the ramen's like Heaven! You gotta taste this!"

"Ye-yes, Na-nartuo-kun!" Hinata followed. Arumi was left alone again.

"Naruto, you are so lucky once you've found that out." Arumi sighed.

With Naruto, Hinata enjoyed while the future-hokage help her eat the ramen they cooked. Hinata liked the moment and her blush became a sunburn.

"Teuchi-san?" A guy came with heavy load on his arms. "I've smelled the aroma of your ramen, I want to try it once again please." The guy sat down. Another costumer came in and another. One their respective ramen came they took a sip and slurped all the way down.

Soushi took care of the costumers.

"So what's the secret recipe Teuchi-san?" HInata curiously asked.

"All I can say Naruto had something special in it."

"_Hey Ramen-guy, I think I knew what lacks in your recipe."Naruto acted like a detective a serious one._

"_What was it Naruto?" Teuchi stared at his mixuture._

"_I noticed you don't add some feelings to it." Naruto thought._

"_That would be possible Naruto" Teuchi poured all the mixture down the drain. Naruto started on his wown. "I'll let Hinata try this!" The fox boy exclaimed with a happy cheer._

"I could see his was willing and he enjoyed making it." Teuchi gave this is sincerest smile.

--- That's all for now. Tata! Anyways I am sorry I didn't put much fluff. I really don't have the inspiration going but I'll do better on the next chapter. See yah!


	6. Rooftop Romance

I have just updated weeee~ please enjoy. I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

* * *

Rooftop Romance

When Teuchi, entertained the costumers, Hinata notice Naruto was gone. She asked permission to go ahead and look for the kyuubi's host.

At the rooftop of his home, he sat hugging his knees. After a second he changes position, he let his left leg fold and the other is stretch. He doesn't know why he's there, honestly. Maybe, he just want to have an alone time. Observing the clouds like Shikamaru is stupid. Well, it was fun and amusing at first but he got bored after few a seconds, and it's so Naruto-like.

Naruto shifted his view to the bottom with precise timing he saw Hinata walking like a lost puppy, cute he thought and called her.

"Hinata" He called one the intonation in the Japanese anime. The Hyuuga heiress widens her eyes to look for the voice who called her. She knew the person who called her. Excitement made her eagerly look for the person.

"Up here!" Naruto waved to her.

"Na-naruto!" Hinata gasped and smiled.

"Heeey!" Naruto stood up and leaped down ninja-style to Hinata's level. "So are you busy?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Ahh" Hinata felt very happy. NARUTO? ASKING HER OUT? She could scream right now but she can't let Naruto think weirdly of her. "Ahh.. no" She finally answered him.

"YES! C`mmon!" Naruto excitedly grabed her arm and Naruto leaped high, forcing Hinata to hold on to him.

"Whe-where are we going?" Hinata looks below.

"You'll see!" Naruto happily said.

Hinata could feel her heart going out of her chest. Who would not feel like this when you're with someone you really like? WHO? WHO? Hinata closed her eyes and let the strong wind hit her. That felt good. She holds on to Naruto and she didn't know why but she wants to. She can leap on tree to tree on her own, then how come she has to be on Naruto's back?

"We are here, Hinata" Naruto finally landed and she too.

"This is the Rooftop of the Hokage's tower." Hinata looked around.

"I brought you here because I want to share this." Naruto went to the edges and held against the rails with Hinata closely beside him. Naruto gazed at the Hokage Mountain. His face is serious yet something soft in his eyes and face overcomes him. "You know I am the kyuubi's host don't you?" Naruto faced her. Naruto might have thought people just see him as a show off and not only an outcast or a monster. Maybe winning battle wasn't enough to gain people's trust. Maybe he lack proving things.

"Huh?" Hinata shook. She pretended not to know because she thought it might lose the mood of being serious. She pitied Naruto for being an outcast, remember?

"Don't joke me, Hinata" Naruto's eyes returned to the Hokage Mountain. "Am I a… you now?" Naruto' face was close to hers. Hinata's face reddens to her surprise. Hinata might have understood what he meant.

"Ne-never" she stuttered but proudly says it.

**You aren't like that.**

"Were you forcing yourself to say that?" Naruto negatively thought because of the way she said it. Naruto hid his self by his arms. He was hiding shame. He almost lost his hope from people appreciating him. Others keep ignoring him and worse they stay away from him.

"No" Hinata roared her soft voice. Naruto peeped through his arms and looked at her with one eye. Hinata stared at him with concerned eyes, Naruto returned hiding himself. "You are not a shame, a monster, or a fool, or a murderer." Hinata blinked and looked at him. "You…you are the reason why I am alive…TODAY!" Hinata raised her voice.

Naruto went to her level. "Re-really?" He said over doubting her. Suddenly Hinata hugged her. Hinata heart was pounding hard and she felt she was in the sun but she wasn't sweating, not a drop. She felt her stomach filled with butterflies and flying stuff. The feeling was tickling over her.

Naruto felt the same and his settled arms, embraced her. He may not know the reason behind Hinata's survival. It must have been the last mission which made her stay in the hospital immobilized for how many days or was it the battle between she and Neji? But Naruto didn't care; he only hugged Hinata looking at the Hokage Mountain. His view change and stared at blankness.

Hinata didn't stop the flows of her tears, they were continuous but Naruto didn't mind his shirt wet. "You keep me strong in faith. You made me believe in myself" Hinata spoke in between sobs. She sniffed and added: "You are….not a failure, a monster… and or any of those."

Naruto had notice he made Hinata emotional and he thought deeply. It was just a question why would the Hyuuga heiress cry in such way?

"Then what am i?" Naruto let her go but his hands are on her arms. "I am the Kyuubi's host, a troublemaker… what?" Naruto added with a bit of misery. Hinata didn't reply.

"You are..."

* * *

that's all done, finally. Watch out for the next chapter... "You are..."


	7. You Are

~So… Thanks for the reviews. Sorry again for a late update. I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Reminder:

**HINATA**

"**INNER HINATA"**

"_**INNER OF OTHER CHARACTERS"**_

_NARUTO_

"_INNER NARUTO"_

"You Are"

"You are" The sweet Hyuuga heiress looked down, playing with her fingers, and then look into his eyes to finish her sentence.

"….Uzumaki, Naruto" Her eyes were glimming at him with sincerity. Naruto was stunned now knowing what to say next. "And-and you are spe-special" She stuttered yet she emphasized the word special. Her eyes were watering.

_Hinata? Why is she so emotional about me?_

_"Are you that naive?"_

_Hey! I thought only Sakura has an inner side._

_"You do. I tried to reach you but-_

_Reach me? I am not a cell phone signal._

_"We are like that. We inners have that different connections with you physical bodies."_

_I still don't get it._

_"You can teleport and waste chakra, right? but we inners can't and we aren't composed of chakra."_

_Still, I thought only Sakura has one like you. And hers is super scary._

_"It is because each inner is a little bit opposite or more of whatever personality their respective physical bodies have."_

_So...?_

_"It means if Hinata is sensitive and compassionate for other people then her inner might be either very selfish or very selfless."_

"Naruto" Hinata called his attention.

**Naruto… The more you, the more I**

**"Girl, I know you are falling deep for him. You should learn to be a little bit more romantic."**

"Ah…" Naruto stared at the Hokage Mountain, looked at Hinata and returned his eyes to the Hokage Mountain. Hinata tilted her head at him.

"Do you have a feeling that I looked a lot like the 4th Hokage?"

_"Oh, did you know he is your father?"_

_Shut up. I wasn't talking to you._

_"Wow. you do like her, neh?"_

_As a friend. So will you please leave me? SHOOO!_

"I don't think so, Naruto but my parents said that he has a blonde hair like yours"

"No matter. I will surpass him!" Nauruto faced her with flames in her eyes.

**That's the spirit.**

"No wonder, you're the Sandaime's favorite." Naruto gave a denial expression. He has been close to the Sandaime yet he knew he wasn't his favorite rookie ninja. He is a trouble-maker yet he had assured he'd inspired the Sandaime by his hardwork and the–not-giving-up attitude.

Hinata laughed at his expression and forced him to spill out the truth. "I am not the Sandaime's favorite." Naruto denied.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm and jumped off with her.

"Where are we going?" Hinata said softly yet with excitement.

"I don't know!" Naruto happily screamed. They jumped off the approximately 25 feet building. Hinata screamed and hugged Naruto all the way down. Before they reached the ground, "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" and a great amount of cloud came out. Before Hinata knew it a number of 10 Narutos carried her.

**NARUTOS? AM I DREAMING? **her physical self smiled with her eyes holding unto the Naruto on the middle left.

"**Looks like your not."**

"_**Hey, Hinata. Hope I didn't bother you."**_

"**You just did, Inner Sakura"**

"_**Oh, I am sorry. I'll leave."**_

"**BYE!"**

_**Wait! Before I do, this is your opportunity to tell Naruto that you love him. go! **_Inner Sakura said in an aggressive tone

**Huh?**

**"You heard her myself!"**

**YOU MEAN NOW?**

**"GOOO!"**

"_**GOO!**" _The writings on the inners forehead were on fire.

**I can't believe you can communicate through the mind with other people.**

"_Hinata? What are you thinking?"_

**HUH? HOW DID YOU GET IN MY MIND?**

"_Don't worry I know you like me. But my physical self doesn't believes it._

**What are you talking? You are one.**

"**Hinata, that's why there are 'inners' in each person."**

**Is it one mind not enough?**

"_Actually we are the more spiritual and emotional ones."_

…**Oh, so you're here to?**

"..._to leave and I am going to tell you that I and my physical self like you. Good bye."_

"**BYE! SEE YAH SOON! XOXO"**

**"**_Bye" _Inner Naruto winked ad disappeared with Inner Sakura and Inner Hinata.

"Are you alright?" All of the Narutos said. Hinata put her hands at each cheek and nodded. After 5 seconds all the clones were gone leaving the real Naruto carrying her in bridal style. She held the right Naruto by the way.

"Naruto… you…" Naruto felt a twitchy feeling in him and place Hinata on her feet. Hinata played simple yet a little nervous.

"What?" Naruto gave out a goofy grin.

"I…I…" Hinata's face came closer and closer. Naruto closed his eyes and came closer too. Until, something separated them.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted in pain. He landed on his ass while Hinata stepped back. "Arf!"

"Sorry about that Hinata" Kiba apologized and ran off.

"HOW ABOUT ME?" Kiba ignored Naruto and continued to catch up to Akamaru. "For a little thing it sure pushed me hard." Naruto was helped by Hinata while rubbing his ass in pain.

"Let it go. Maybe they were just in a hurry."

* * *

~That's the YOU ARE! Please review! I'll appreciate it so much!

PLEASE INCLUDE IN YOUR REVIEW IF YOU WANT NARUTO TO HAVE A RIVAL AGAINST HINATA'S LOVE!


	8. A Night

Sakura: Hello guys! So this is the chapter called "A NIGHT"

Sasuke: Please review. And Lakrahe doesn't fucking own Naruto.

Sakura: Are you angry?

Sasuke: No, I'm not.

Sakura: Why?

Sasuke: I am an idiot.

Sakura: Yes, your not.

Sasuke: Want ice cream? my treat.

Sakura: Oh sure.

Hinata: Reminder that **my thoughts are in bold **while _Naruto's are in italics_

Naruto: and our inners have ' ' . Enjoy? * looks at them leave.

* * *

A NIGHT

"If they were in a hurry" Naruto watched as the dog-lover chased his best friend. "Why for all the places they were going to end up passing here?" Naruto exhale hardly. Hinata shrugged in response as she turned red. Naruto noticed her change in color for once.

"Ohh! You like Kiba?"

"Oh no, Naruto!" Hinata blushed more and repeatedly hit Naruto on his shoulders.

"I was joking Hinata! Please stop!" Naruto cried. Hinata stopped immediately and kept on apologizing to the Kyuubi's host. Naruto smiled in return and came a few seconds of silence.

"Hey Naruto, You wanna hang out this Friday night?" Kakashi suddenly appeared behind him.

"Yeah sure. Can I invite Hinata along?" The fox hit his sensei with his elbow twice.

"Sure. 8pm at The BAAR." his eyes closed but it's obvious that he's smiling.

"Who'll be there?"

"I invited most of your batch mates in the academy."

"We'll be there, right Hinata!"

"O-of course"

Kakashi gave a two-finger salute and poof-ed away his exit.

"So I'll pick you up?" Naruto flirtly said. Hinata blushed in excitement.

**FRIDAY came.**

"Naruto's going to be here any minute." Hinata hurriedly wore black heels, after that she ran to her dresser and put on some light make-up. Someone knocked on the door as the older Hyuuga heiress have trouble putting lipstick on her lips. "Ye-yes?" Hinata struggled as she said.

"Hinata?" Neji uncertainly asked.

"Oh it's you Brother Neji." Hinata placed her lipstick down in victory as clean pink lips presented in front of her mirror.

"You're going tonight, right?"

"Ye-yes"

"Can we go together?"

**Brother Neji? Going to the BAAR with me?**

"Hinata?"

"Um-um. Naruto's going to pick me up."

"Is that so? It's alright I'll just have to introduce you to her later. See yah."

**HER? **Hinata blushed in more excitement.

"That's not Hinata on the mirror" Hinata sighed and face to where the voice came from.

"D-did I change a lot?"

"Yes, you have." Hanabi came out from the bathroom. "…but in a good way." Hinata thanked her Sister and hugged her. "He loves you so much." Hanabi whispered as she let goes and went outside consequently, Hinata remembered about Neji.

"Neji! Who 'her'?" The lavender eyes ran outside but Neji already left. She searched again may be he is just there but her eyes meet some guy in an orange polo shirt her head tilted upwards and, "Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted. Hinata blushed and greeted back. Naruto came in quickly and she forgot about thinking deep about what Hanabi said.

"You look….wow!" Naruto said as Hinata slowly walked out the door. Hinata wore a simply stunning v-neck dress with a knot at the front and 3/4 length sleeves that showed her hour-glass figure, she wore 3-inched black heels to finish her look and a black necklace (I don't know how to describe it).

Hinata thanked Naruto as she turned red once again.

As the beautifully-looked-like-couple went inside the BAAR, they saw a lot of their batchmates and Gai's Team. To the fact, Kakashi must've rented the whole place for them to party. The place was painted with velvet walls, spotlights and colorful lasers playing in the room. The songs were all in the mood of partying.

"Hello Naruto" Kakashi greeted. "You now enjoy the party." He smiled and left, with exact timing, the song "DJ Got Us Falling In Love" started playing.

"Kakashi-sensei looked hawt today." Naruto said honestly that made Hinata laughed at his acent.

Into his blue eyes, Hinata smiled and nodded in response. "Let's go" Naruto manly gestured for him to escort Hinata. The Hyugga heiress happily hugged (with one arm) Naruto's arm and they proceed to a table either they could be alone or be with their friends.

"So it that your date dobe?"

"Yes, teme. Do you have one?" Naruto proudly said.

"You might want to look at her."

"Hi Naruto, Hi Hinata. Woah. Hinata? You look stunning!"

"Thanks Sakura. You too." Naruto immediately look to where the voice came from.

"Sa-sa-sakura?" The jinchuuriki couldn't believe his eyes but he believes only that he thought his friend wouldn't have the courage to say his feelings to the kunoichi. Sakura was wearing a black turtleneck sweater dress with detachable broad belt that has a gold buckle and a pair of black smooth Over the Knee Boots to complete that sexy look.

"Shut up, Dobe." Sasuke gave a smirk and left with Sakura.

"Let's sit here, Hinata." Naruto smiled as he pushed the chair. Naruto's blue eyes lit up this evening as Hinata noticed it. Hinata's eyes flickered as she sat down, looking at her blond date.

"So, you want some drink?" Naruto winked at her as he sat.

**When did he become so flirty? **Hinata thought and turned red in front of Naruto's face.

"I'm-am fine" Hinata smiled lightly at him.

_She is so damn pretty!_

'_So go get her to fool!'_

_How?_

'_Kiss her! For Pete's sakes!'_

"Hinata…" Naruto shyly said as he leaned towards the timid Hyuuga. Hinata involuntarily leaned forward. As they went nearer and nearer, "HELLO!" a squealing blonde interrupted their moment.

"Hey, Naruto!" Chouji greeted cheerfully. Naruto's brows furrowed, his eyes shrunk and his lips narrowed. He turned around to make his hand into a fist and punched the air for the missed chance.

"So… who's you're friend Naruto?" Ino asked. "..Or girlfriend?" The blonde girl teased. She wore a Black multi two toned short sleeve knit dress with ruched detail at the shoulder with strappy platform peep toe shoes to complete the sexy outfit. Naruto quickly turned around and introduced Hinata to them.

"She a doll" Ino whistled and called a waited to get her a drink. "See yah." Ino winked at the two and left with chubby.

"She's lovely Naruto." Hinata smiled as the watched them blend into the crowd. Naruto simply nodded, not looking at her.

"But you're lovelier and beautiful" Naruto faced her with a shy smile yet sincere. The Dj changed the song into, "Just the Way You Are".

"Huh?" Hinata surprisingly asked. "The music is louder, Naruto" Hinata raised her voice a little. The fox growled inside for another distraction.

"I said…you are lo-"

Naruto couldn't finished what he said because of another distraction.

* * *

Sakura: Who the hell stopped the moment?

Sasuke: Lakrahe?

Sakura: I mean…

Sasuke: Wanna go out with me?

Sakura: Of course. :]

Naruto: don't forget to review and suggestions ?

Hinata: have a great day and happy holidays... :)


	9. All is Waited For

Sorry for a very late update. This is the last chapter. Thanks again for reading! I don't own Naruto and his friends :)

* * *

All is Waited For

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba made a doggy smile which made Naruto slap his own face. Hinata made a shy smile and bowed. "So… Hinata you look awesome today!" Kiba said making his way between Naruto and Hinata. Naruto felt hot and angry for an instant.

"Hey, Kiba you see WE were JUST TALKING!"

Kiba ignored him while starting a conversation with Hinata. If he does not get out of their way, Naruto is going to kill him but if he going to make a scene he is going to embarrass Hinata. Thinking about how mature Naruto could be right now.

_I think I am feeling what Shikamaru is feeling whenever I annoy him._

_'Kill him heheheh'_

_I can't do that. SAD._

_'Lonely for you to say. Just take Hinata and make a run for it'_

"Kiba, excuse us" Naruto hurriedly grab Hinata's wrist and made their out of the crowd. Hinata was quite confuse and very naïve of what's happening.

**Where is he taking me?**

"Naruto…where are we going?" she said as if they were lost. They made out of the BAAR using the back door by the kitchen. Passing through the kitchen was hard enough because it was a busy night. Naruto made a serious face still not answering Hinata's question. He thought that maybe Hinata would refuse if he told her but not yet. _Let her reach the place. No one will disturb there or at least._

Hinata caught her breath. Finally they stopped. "Hinata" Naruto gathered the courage to make the words come out. He wanted he'll say this without any regret. "I LOVE YOU."

Hinata covered her mouth as she heard those three words. "I love you. I could see it coming. I just love you. You're eyes, smile, personality, determination…everything!" Naruto said in a way that he realized how happy and amazing he felt when he is with her. Hinata's eyes were shining even it was dark, for Naruto, her eyes and the moon was already alright. "Hinata…" He made a sad and concerned face. She made no response only looking at the ground.

"Do you love me too?"

Suddenly Hinata hugged him. "of course I do" She said screamed. Naruto laughed with tears forming in his eyes. "Well I'm happy!" Naruto hugged back he brought his forehead on hers. Smiling, Hinata closed her eyes. "Wanna dance?" Naruto asked.

"But there is no song." Hinata said to him as if she trying to find something. Naruto just smiled and he tried to arrange them into a dance stance. "I really don't care" He laughed.

Hinata blushed and nodded. Naruto started swaying and she followed him. Hinata can't stop smiling at this moment. No music, it's ok as long it is with someone who's dear to your heart. Fox boy's eyes started to glitter with the moonlight behind him. He started to sing, "you got that one thing…" Hinata placed her head on his chest and felt his heartbeat. They started to hug each other and still swaying with an imaginable music.

* * *

Years have passed.

"Hi Ino" She was watering the lavenders as he walked in. he was in a shop, a shop of flowers. Their family had own it since i do not know. There were three tables in which different potted plants and flowers were displayed. He came forward and was astounded by the lavenders.

"Hello, Naruto. You want to buy? You better be." She finally said with a sly grin. she placed her watering can and faced the sixth Hokage. He simply laughed. "Do you really do that to your costumers?"

"For you and Shika" Ino started to cut of some lavenders from their pots. "How's Hinata?" She turned to his direction and back to the flowers. "You better treat her right" She said teasing him.

"Well I'll be" He smiled confidently. "I'm going to propose to her."

"Make sure I'm invited" She placed her tongue out at him and she made a bouquet out of the flowers she picked. "I better tell Shika and Temari."

"Go tell everybody" Naruto made a toothy grin.

"Ohh sure" Ino made a smile a gave him the bouquet. "Here. Free of charge. Go get him Fox boy"

* * *

_this is the day! I can't believe it. heheheh!_

In the greeny meadows, good thing the it was breezy. Hinata sat there pretty as ever, she waited for Naruto. Her pretty long hair was tied in a pony tail playing with the breeze. She was smile non-stop and, "Hinata". He called her out surely he was smiling non-stop too.

Hinata turned to the direction of the voice, she was correct he is trying not to smile so much. **So cute of him. **It was to figure out that he was hiding something behind his back. He made a shy grin and ran towards Hinata, giving the bouquet of flowers which Ino made. "TADA" Naruto presented them.

She made a chuckled and happily accepted the flowers. "Thanks Naruto"

Naruto sat beside her and watch the endless forest and mountains disappear in their sight. "You know it is a good day today" He said while trying to find her hand without her noticing. His glittering eyes were totally on her. "I want to ask you..." He finally grabbed her hand which made Hinata look at them while blushing. "I want to live the rest of my life with you, Hinata" This time Naruto held her hands tighter.

Hinata gasped and smiled. Her lavender eyes were twinkling from delight. "Hinata, will you marry me?" Hinata smiled and nodded but, "HINATA!" Naruto said as she fainted.

* * *

At the hospital.

"REALLY?" Naruto walked back and forth from the room. "Does she have to faint when I propose" He whined.

"Don't worry she's alright." Sakura smiled at his former team mate.

"NARUTO!" Neji stormed in the room. "what happened this time?" He said as if Naruto did a horrible thing.

"He didn't do anything" Hinata said weakly. "Naruto" She faced him, smiling. "Yes, I will." Naruto's jaw drop while Sakura smiled and reassured Neji nothing bad is going to happened to his cousin. They turned to look at Naruto who was jumping and bouncing up and down. "YES!" He was so excited that Sakura and Neji had to leave to give them some privacy.

"Na-naruto" Hinata giggled. Naruto returned to his senses and ran to Hinata. "I love you"

"I love you more" Naruto made a toothy grin and kissed her instinctively. Hinata kissed back.


End file.
